The invention relates to the use of substances having a well-directed, i.e. selective, effect on a certain receptor family (Fcxcex3R) or on those immune system cells with defined surface characteristics which express said receptor and whose presencexe2x80x94in examinations performed by the applicantxe2x80x94has been found to be specific, or its number specifically increased, in the case of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.
Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (in the following referred to as ALS, its abbreviation) is a neurodegenerative disease of the human motoneuron system which usually takes a lethal course within 3 to 5 years, whose causes have not been determined etiologically and for which there is no, or no significant, therapy as yet. The progressive decay of nerve cells of the first and second motor neurons are the cause of an increasing paralysis of the voluntary muscles, eventually leading to a total walking inability and the increasing paralysis of the respiratory musculature. It has largely been proven that cellular and humoral (antibody-mediated) immunological processes play an important role, if yet unexplained in the individual case, in the pathogenesis of ALS. Worldwide, the prevalence of this disease is 4 in 100,000 and its incidence is 1 in 100,000 inhabitants.
Numerous examination results seem to imply that immunological mechanisms are at play in the pathogenesis of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. The following findings substantiate this assumption: Cytotoxic serum activity of ALS patients in neuronal cell cultures; serum immunoglobulin G (IgG) toxicity against spinal and cortical neurons as well as voltage-dependent calcium channel proteins; cytotoxicity of the cerebrospinal fluid of ALS patients against glutamate receptors; changes of the serum concentration of IgG isotypes; immune response of peripheral blood lymphocytes of ALS patients to isolated cell membranes; detection of invasive immune system cells in the motoneuron system of ALS patients. Here, these cells seem to be involved in the motoneuron damaging mechanisms (the quotations of the individual above data can be found in: Westarp, M. E. et al., Neurosci. Lett. 173, 124-126, 1994).
Although this data seems to imply a probable involvement of the cellular immune system in ALS, it has been impossible so far to detect definite quantitative or qualitative changes in the cellular immune system in the case of ALS. In particular, no ALS specific cell types have so far been found in the blood of ALS patients which would be identifiable by their molecular cell surface characteristics and clearly differ from immune cells of healthy experimentees or present in other neurological diseases. Nevertheless, countless therapies involving medication with a relatively broad effectivity as well as an undirected action were attempted in order to suppress or at least modulate immune functions. However, any such therapy attempt has remained without ascertained therapeutical success (cf. e.g. Brown, R. H. et al.: Arch. Neurol. 43, 383-384, 1986; and e.g. Dalakas, M. C. et al.: Arch. Neurol. 51, 861-864, 1994). A disadvantage of such approach is that these forms of therapy (blind or unaware of specific cell parameters with ALS) are not well-directed, i.e. they do not block or suppress exclusively those cell types which are specifically present, or present in significantly increased numbers, in ALS patients.
Tests performed by the applicant have shown that the blood of ALS patients contains mononucleic cells of the immune system which are not found with any other neurological disease or in healthy persons (ALS specific immune cells, cf. Table 1). Contrary to the immune cell types so far observed to be present in increased numbers in ALS patients which are known as prior art (Schubert, W.; Neurosci. Lett. 198, 29-32, 1995), the cell types discovered according to the invention and listed in Table 1 are totally ALS specific. These cell types express receptors for immunoglobulins (Fcxcex3 receptors), preferably for immunoglobulin G (IgG) of under-class 1 (IgG1) and 3 (IgG3) (in the following referred to as Fcxcex3RIII). The increased number, or the ALS specific occurrence, of said immune cells is an explanation of the hitherto unexplained reduction of IgG1 and IgG3 in the serum of patients diagnosed with ALS which was reported e.g. by Westarp et al. (Westarp, M. E. et al., Neurosci. Lett. 173, 124-126, 1994): Fcxcex3RIII receptors selectively bind to these immunoglobulins, i.e. a multiplication of cells expressing said receptors (as discovered in applicant""s own studies) will result in increased binding to IgG1 and IgG3 and thus an IgG1-IgG3 clearance in this disease. In applicant""s own studies, it has been found for the first time that these Fcxcex3 receptor-positive cells exhibit a series of molecular activation characteristics on the cellular surface and, when cultured, will cause damage to, or even the destruction of, nerve cells. These cells are therefore directly involved in the pathomechanism of ALS and, as a cellular form, for the first time constitute a concrete target structure for a well-directed, i.e. specific, therapy with immunoactive substances.
The present invention is therefore based on the discovery of Fcxcex3 receptor positive, in particular Fcxcex3RIII positive, activated cellular forms in the blood stream which are ALS specific, or significantly increased in number in the case of ALS, and relates to a use of substances for the selective suppression, destruction or selective functional blocking of said cellular forms, or blocking or functional inactivation of Fcxcex3 receptors, by infusion or injection of defined substances as specified in claim 1.
Fcxcex3 receptors have been known for quite some time in immunology. There are three different, yet related classes of human Fcxcex3 receptors: Fcxcex3RI, Fcxcex3RII and Fcxcex3RIII. The amino acid sequences of the members of this receptor family as well as the genes coding for said receptors are known: Fcxcex3RI (Allen, J. M., Seed B.: Science 243, 378-380, 1989), Fcxcex3RII (Ravetch, J. V., Kinet, J.-P.: Annu. Rev. Immunol. 9, 457-492, 1991), Fcxcex3RIII (Ravetch, J. V., Perussia, B.: J. Exp. Med. 170, 481-497, 1989). Most subtypes of these three receptor classes are anchored in the cell membrane of certain immune cells. However, all three classes also contain soluble receptor proteins, i.e. proteins not anchored in the cell membrane, which are naturally released by immune cells. The mechanisms are different, however. Soluble Fcxcex3RI receptors are generated by a stop codon in the extracellular domain. Soluble Fcxcex3RII receptors are generated by alternative RNA splicing, and soluble Fcxcex3RIII receptors are generated by proteolytic splitting of the receptor anchored in the cell membrane (cf. summarizing survey in: Jan, G. J. et al.: Immunology Today, 14, 215-221, 1993).
Said Fcxcex3 receptors are particularly relevant for a number of important immunologic functions. All these functions are based on the fact that Fcxcex3 receptors specifically bind to G immunoglobulins. The binding of such immunoglobulins to Fcxcex3 receptors stimulates or triggers a variety of different cellular activities: Phagocytosis, endocytosis, antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity, the release of soluble, inflammation-promoting factors (mediators) as well as the increase of antigen presenting mechanisms. G immunoglobulins bind to Fcxcex3 receptors via their Fc parts If G immunoglobulins for example bind to Fcxcex3 receptors anchored on the surface of certain immune cells in this manner, said immune cells will then be capable of binding very specifically to antigen-bearing target cells and destroying them. These mechanisms probably play an important pathogenetic part in numerous socalled autoimmune diseases. In some cases it has been possible to show that blocking or functionally inactivating said mechanisms largely prevents the disease-specific destruction of target cells. One example hereof is a rare form of an autoimmune disease in humans, the socalled acute immuno-thrombocytopenic purpura, in which an Fcxcex3 receptor-mediated cytotoxic activity of the immune system against blood platelets results in an acute diminution of said platelets (thrombocytes) in the blood of affected patients. In this case, it has been possible to show that the infusion of soluble Fcxcex3 receptor fragments results in a clear recovery from the symptoms and the cellular signs of the disease (Debrxc3xa9 et al.: Lancet, 342, 945-948, 1993).
In the case of ALS, however, an immunological pathomechanism based on the activity of Fcxcex3 receptors has not been known so far. Also, a form of therapy directed at specifically inactivating or blocking such mechanism has not been developed or conducted.
Now, however, the existence of accordingly specific cellular forms and such mechanisms has been confirmed by the results of examinations conducted by the applicant.
In detail, it has been found
that the blood of ALS patients contains mononucleic cells bearing Fcxcex3 receptors on their cellular surfaces, additionally or simultaneously bearing a different number of various other receptor proteins which exhibit an unusual form of cellular surface activation. The surface receptors variably co-expressed together with Fcxcex3 receptors, above all Fcxcex3RIII receptors, are individually designated in Table 1. The abbreviations (CD) used therein are in keeping with the international nomenclature (cf. Barcley, A. N. et al.: The leucocyte antigen facts book. Academic press. London. 1993). This special combination of Fcxcex3 receptors (e.g. CD16) with other receptor proteins indicated in Table 1 is ALS specific since it could not be detected in healthy persons or with other neurological control diseases or other immunological, non-neurological diseases;
that these cells, after being isolated from the blood of ALS patients, could be cultivated in cell culture media (the standard protocols on which this was based are described in Lindl, T., Bauer, J.: Zell- und Gewebekultur, published by G. Fischer Verlag, Stuttgart, 1987),
that said cells, after enrichment and in co-cultivation with nerve cells and serum of ALS patients, develop a cytotoxic activity resulting in the destruction of the nerve cells,
that it is possible to block said cytotoxic activity by the addition of various soluble factors:
a) by monoclonal antibodies against Fcxcex3 receptors at a concentration of between 20 and 100 xcexcmol,
b) by soluble Fcxcex3 receptors at a concentration of between 10 and 60 xcexcmol,
c) by anti-sense messenger ribonucleic acid species (mRNA) which are complementary to Fcxcex3 receptor-specific mRNA sequences (e.g. 20 xcexcmol of a no. 23 anti-sense oligonucleotide, derived from EMBL/gene bank Fcxcex3RIII sequence X16863),
d) by protein V isolated from Gardnerella vaginalis (EP: 0595997) at concentrations of between 150 to 170 xcexcmol in the simultaneous presence of serum from ALS patients.
Consequently, the solution according to the invention is the blocking of the Fcxcex3 receptor-mediated cytotoxic activity of the ALS-specific Fcxcex3 receptor-positive immune cells, or the blocking or the inactivation of Fcxcex3 receptors, or the destruction thereof, by the administration of the abovementioned substances, so as to prevent the direct or indirect pathological effects of these cells or the Fcxcex3 receptors on the motoneuron system.
Said substances will therefore be applied in the respective therapeutic dosage and after a toleration test in bolus (see the examples). Approximate values are the following concentrations, for example: for Fcxcex3R specific antibodies (10 to 1,000 mg/weight kg, once or twice a day i.v.), for Fcxcex3 receptor specific anti-sense RNA (10 to 20 mg/kg), for soluble Fcxcex3 receptors (10 to 1,000 mg/kg), for protein V (10 to 1,000 mg/kg).
However, an exact therapeutic dose can only be decided on with respect to the individual case concerned. It depends, amongst other things, on the response of the Fcxcex3 receptor-positive cells to the administration of the substances as indicated in claim 1 and on the individual toleration which may be determined by single bolus administrations (see example 1). Such response may e.g. be established by the determination of the number of such cellular forms in the blood or by in-vitro cytotoxicity assays. If necessary, the dosage and the distribution of the daily dosis may have to be modified according to the individual case concerned.
The solution according to the invention has the following advantages:
1. In contrast to all other forms of immunosuppressive or immunomodulating therapy performed so far which were substantially unspecific and affected the entire immune system, the form of therapy disclosed herein constitutes a well-directed form of therapy, i.e. directed at ALS specific forms of immune cells.
2. Based on the knowledge, according to the invention, of the ALS specific surface characteristics, i.e. the combinatorial receptor patterns of these cells (see Table 1), it is possible to ascertain before each therapy whether these cells are present at all, or, after their isolation and in-vitro testing, to determine whether they exhibit any cytotoxic, in particular neurotoxic, activity.
3. Based on the knowledge, according to the invention, of the cell surface characteristics of these cells, the therapeutical success can not only be determined clinically, but also on a cellular level, with the therapy according to claim 1 in full progress, by the examination of blood samples for a therapy-related decrease in the number, or even a total elimination, of the Fcxcex3 receptor-positive cellular forms from the blood stream.
4. Based on the findings of above step 3, the dosage of the administered substances may be adapted accordingly, i.e. increased or decreased, depending on whether or not there is a response of the Fcxcex3 receptor-positive cellular forms.
5. Since the knowledge, according to the invention, of the cell surface characteristics of the ALS specific cellular forms for the first time constitutes a disease-specific cell parameter for ALS, it is possible to correlate the clinical course of the disease precisely with this parameter so that, even after a discontinuation of the therapy in accordance with the inventive use of Fcxcex3 receptor-specific substances, a potential re-increase of the Fcxcex3 receptor-positive cells will allow exact determination of the time for a further therapy cycle.